1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a retractable wheel assembly for an article of luggage, such as a suitcase.
2. Background
Some suitcases have conventional rollers or wheels that are fixed in their exposed and operative positions which subject the wheels to damage after the suitcases are checked-in by an airline passenger and returned to the passenger at his or her destination, as attested to by the number of damage claims to which the airlines are subjected for damage to the luggage, in general, and damage to the rollers and wheels, in particular.